A conventional tire is known that is used all year long as an all-season tire and that has four circumferential main grooves, a region of center land portion (inside land portion) partitioned by two inner circumferential main grooves on the inside, and regions of two intermediate land portions partitioned by outer circumferential main grooves and the inner circumferential main grooves (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-168006A). In the tire in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-168006A, lug grooves are provided in the region of the center land portion (inside land portion) and in the regions of the intermediate land portions, and the lug grooves in the regions of the two intermediate land portions extend in an inclined manner in the same orientation with respect to the tire circumferential direction, and the lug grooves in the region of the center land portion (inside land portion) extend in an inclined manner in a different orientation with respect to the tire circumferential direction than the lug grooves in the regions of the intermediate land portions. Snow performance is maintained while dry performance can be improved in the tire according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-168006A.